Other Options
by LonelyValentine
Summary: Story # 6 in the "Prime's Right" series. Two front-liners go missing less than an orn before an upcoming assault. Their reason isn't what anyone expected.


**Other Options**

 **x-x-x**

Story #6 in the "Prime's Right" series and a fill to this prompt at Tfanonkink:

REQ: Any - Optimus/Any Autobot - It's Good to be the Prime, Heat Cycle 2016-07-19 07:35 pm

Any Autobot that goes into heat, once found, is sent to Ironhide to be washed, polished, oiled, and then sent off to Optimus' berth for the night. Hopefully the mech emerges the next morning sparked up by the faction leader, who of course by virtue of the matrix is the fittest, strongest, wisest mech out there. It makes sense for him to be the one siring new sparks.

I'd love to see various Autobots being prepared by Ironhide (or some other lieutenant) and then placed in Optimus' berth to await him. Some could be scared. Some could be excited. Some could be unwilling for various reasons (and Ironhide might have to give them some sort of sedative or even physically restrain them). Some could be so excited they can't even wait and go out looking for the Prime, flinging themselves upon him demanding their turn RIGHT NOW!

 **x-x-x**

I don't own the characters; Hasbro does. I've only exploited them for entertainment purposes.

 **x-x-x**

This fic written in response to a PM request of "Terror Twins. Newly Recruited. First Heat."

 **x-x-x**

"The southwest roadway is narrow and in bad shape, but it's also poorly defended," said Prowl, his finger tracing a line across the map.

"I see," was Optimus' response.

The door suddenly swung open and Ironhide marched in on the strategy session. "Hey boss!"

The Autobot leader didn't even look up from studying the huge tactical display. "Yes?"

"We found those two new front-liners that went AWOL."

"Good. Where were they?" he asked, optics still fixed on the map.

"Caught 'em hiding in the bombed out residential area."

"Eh. Well question them and deal with them accordingly."

"We already did, Sir."

"Excellent." The Autobot leader's fingers traced the transit line that lead along the edge of a row of hills and then up across it, the route Prowl had recommended. It would be hard to move an assault force through the southwestern pass, but because of the difficulty the Decepticons would not expect them to attempt it. "Keep them chained in the brig until the last breem. We're going to need every mech available for the assault."

"They're in your berth, Sir."

Prowl and Optimus snapped up from the map. Every head in the strategy room whipped around to stare at Ironhide. "Oh," said Optimus.

"Yeah."

"The assault on Position Theta is in seven days, Prime," the tactician reminded him gravely.

Optimus' stance settled. "In that case I'd better get this taken care of as soon as possible.

 **x-x-x**

"Well?"

Both mechs began to talk at once, sentences flowing into each other as if the pair were one mech with two mouths.

"It's like this."

"We went into heat and we can't be. We've got the assault coming up."

"Everyone's talking about the attack on Position Theta and we want to be there for it. It will be our first big battle."

"You need us."

"It's not that we don't want to carry for you, but we're more valuable fighting than carrying. And if we're sparked we can't fight."

"So could you not spark us?"

The pair looked up at him with hopeful expressions.

Optimus crossed his arms over his chest. "So let me get this straight. You two deserted your unit to wait out the heat..."

"We were going to return as soon as it passed, or just show up for the battles," the yellow twin interrupted.

"It is customary to remove any sparked mechs from combat. Losing one life would be hard enough, but two..."

"We know," whined the red mech.

"Wouldn't it be more beneficial to the cause if you took a little time out to carry?" Optimus said slowly and sternly.

"No offense, Prime, but we signed up to kick Decepticon cans. Not sit around hugging our midsections and hoping everything goes well out there."

"Well according to what the medical officer wrote down here, the heat won't pass before the assault, unless you're sparked, in which case it ends almost immediately. So how about this...?

"Anything Prime."

"Yes, give us an option."

"If you're sparked, we'll allow you to return to duty as usual until the time your sparklings stretch your armor. After the birthing, you may surrender any children born to the faction care centers. Would that be an acceptable option?"

The pair turned toward each other.

"So we'd get to serve, and be able to provide as well."

"The down-time would be what?"

"Four, five orns?"

"Sounds right."

"Sounds good."

Suddenly their hands shot up to meet between them. "Let's do it!"

Both turned back to smile at the Autobot leader. Despite their larger-than-average size he still towered over them. "So? Which of us do you want first?" asked the yellow one.

 **x-x-x**

 **The End**

 **x-x-x**

The "Prime's Right" series in G1 Chronological Order:

Story #6: "Other Options" - Optimus/ Sideswipe-Sunstreaker

Story #3: "Gently. Lovingly. Quickly." - Optimus/ Jazz

Story #1: "More Than Okay" - Optimus/ Bumblebee

Story #2: "Second Place" - Optimus/ Mirage

Story #4: "Want It Now" - Optimus/ Grimlock

Story #7: "Inevitably" - Rodimus./Jazz

Story #5: "Divine Intervention" - Rodimus/ Silverbolt


End file.
